Porter Class
Porter There are those that explore new worlds, and then there are those that explore the worlds between worlds. A porter seeks the knowledge to manipulate the nature of teleportation and portal creation. They are explorers at heart, and are often among the first ones through portals to explore what is on the other side. Above all, porters need to be knowledgeable and quick-thinking to survive out in the other planes of existence. HD: d8 Starting Wealth: 3d6 x 10 (Ave 105) Class Skills: Appraise (int), Bluff (cha), Diplomacy (cha), Disguise (cha), Escape Artist (dex), Handle Animal (cha), Intimidate (cha), Knowledge (any)(int), Linguistics (int), Perception (wis), Ride (dex), Sense Motive (wis), Sleight of Hand (dex), Spellcraft (int), Survival (wis), Stealth (dex), Use Magic Device (cha) Skill Ranks: 6+int Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Porter is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with light and medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Class Features: Level BAB Fort Ref Will Special 1 +0 +0 +2 +2 Portal Slinger 2 +1 +0 +3 +3 3 +2 +1 +3 +3 Teleporter, Porter Talent 4 +3 +1 +4 +4 5 +3 +1 +4 +4 Planar Displacement 6 +4 +2 +5 +5 Porter Talent 7 +5 +2 +5 +5 8 +6/+1 +2 +6 +6 Temporal Stop 9 +6/+1 +3 +6 +6 Porter Talent 10 +7/+2 +3 +7 +7 Dimension Hopper 11 +8/+3 +3 +7 +7 12 +9/+4 +4 +8 +8 Porter Talent 13 +9/+4 +4 +8 +8 14 +10/+5 +4 +9 +9 15 +11/+6/+1 +5 +9 +9 Porter Talent 16 +12/+7/+2 +5 +10 +10 17 +12/+7/+2 +5 +10 +10 18 +13/+8/+3 +6 +11 +11 Porter Talent 19 +14/+9/+4 +6 +11 +11 20 +15/+10/+5 +6 +12 +12 Portal Slinger: '''A porter is able to create holes in the fabric of the universe. Portals connect two locations chosen by the porter. The porter must pass a DC equal to 5+modifiers listed below, using his caster level + int modifier as a bonus. If he success, the porter can create two portals connected to each other. Portals can be created on any flat surface or in a fluid such , but cannot be created inside a solid object. If he fails, the porter is not able to control the portals and takes 1d4 psychic damage for every full 5 points the porter failed by. A porter can only have one pair of portals at a time. A pair of portals is closed if the duration expires, if a new pair of portals are created, or if the porter dismisses them as a swift action. If a portal is created beneath a creature and the creature is on a square that touches the outer edge of the portal, the creature can attempt a reflex save with DC equal to 10 + the porter’s intelligence modifier + ½ the porter’s caster level. If the creature succeeds, it does not fall through the portal. If the creature is not on the outside rim it gets no save. A creature cannot enter a portal that is smaller than it. A creature must be entirely above a portal to fall into it. If the portal size is 6 inches, any medium or smaller creature with legs creature must attempt the reflex save with a +4 bonus. If the creature fails, he is stuck in the portal. The creature may attempt another saving throw at the beginning of each turn as a move action. He cannot move until he succeeds or the portal closes. Any creature or object that is crossing the portal threshold when the portal closes takes 1d10 of damage and is shunted to the side that the object has more mass on. This is a spell like ability with somatic and verbal components. Modifiers Casting Time Standard Action: +0 Move Action: +10 Swift Action: +20 1 Minute: -10 1 Hour: -20  Portal Duration Up to 1 minute: +1 per round 1d6 minutes: +12 2d6 minutes: +16 1d3 hours: +20 2d3 hours: +25 2d6 hours: +30 1d3 days: +40 Portal Size (Diameter) 6 Inches: +0 5 Feet: +4 10 Feet: +8 15 Feet: +12 Etc. Distance from porter to portal 1 Within 50 feet: +1 for every 5 feet 50-200 feet: 5 + 1 for every 10 feet 200-500 feet: 20 +1 for every 50 feet 500 feet–1 mile: 30 + 1 for every 500 feet 1 mile+: 40 + 1 per mile Distance from porter to portal 2 Within 50 feet: +1 for every 5 feet 51-200 feet: 5 + 1 for every 10 feet 201-500 feet: 20 +1 for every 50 feet 500 feet–1 mile: 30 + 1 for every 500 feet 1 mile+: 40 + 1 per mile Precision of portal 1 placement Exact: +0 Within 5 feet: -4 Within 30 feet: -8 Within 100 feet*: -12 Within 1 mile*: -16 Within 10 miles*: -20 *Casting time must be at least 1 minute  Precision of portal 2 placement Exact: +0 Within 5 feet: -4 Within 30 feet: -8 Within 100 feet*: -12 Within 1 mile*: -16 Within 10 miles*: -20 *Casting time must be at least 1 minute '''Teleport At 3rd level, the porter gains the ability to teleport things with his mind. He may move objects or willing creatures a distance through interdimensional space to reappear somewhere else instantaneously. The porter must pass a DC equal to 5+modifiers listed below, using his caster level + int modifier as a bonus. If he success, the porter can make the teleportation successfully. If he fails, the porter is not able to control the portals and takes 1d4 psychic damage for every 5 points the porter failed by. This is a spell like ability with somatic and verbal components. Modifiers Casting Time Standard Action: +0 Move Action: +10 Swift Action: +20 1 Minute: -10 1 Hour: -20 Target Weight 0-5 lbs: 0 5-15 lbs: +2 15-50 lbs: +4 50-200 lbs: +8 200-500 lbs: +16 500-2000 lbs: +32 2000-5000 lbs: +64 Target Self: -10 Other object(s): +0 (All objects must be touching. Multiple objects can be teleported for only the cost of added weight if they are touching.) Moving quickly: (GM discretion) Distance from porter to target Within 50 feet: +1 for every 5 feet 51-200 feet: 5 + 1 for every 10 feet 201-500 feet: 20 +1 for every 50 feet 501 feet–1 mile: 30 + 1 for every 500 feet 1 mile+: 40 + 1 per mile Distance from porter to destination Within 50 feet: +1 for every 5 feet 50-200 feet: 5 + 1 for every 10 feet 200-500 feet: 20 +1 for every 50 feet 500 feet–1 mile: 30 + 1 for every 500 feet 1 mile+: 40 + 1 per mile Precision of destination Exact: +0 Within 5 feet: -4 Within 30 feet: -8 Within 100 feet*: -12 Within 1 mile*: -16 Within 10 miles*: -20 *Casting time must be at least 1 minute Porter Talents At 3rd level, and every 3 levels afterwards, the Porter gains a talent that augments his abilities. These Porter Talents give the Porter more flexibility or helps him to specialize in one area. Deafening Entrance: You may make a thundering entrance when you teleport. You may increase the DC of your teleport ability by 5. If you do, when you teleport yourself, all other creatures within a 5 foot radius take 1d6 sonic damage. In addition, any creature that took sonic damage must attempt a fortitude save equal to 10 + Int mod + ½ your caster level. Any creature that fails is deafened and shaken for 1d4 rounds. Delayed Teleport: When you succeed on the use of your Teleport ability, you may choose to delay the teleport by up to 5 rounds. The object in question can be moved as normal while the delay is active, and once the delay has expired teleports to the destination chosen at the time this ability was used. Once the delay length is chosen, it cannot be altered. The effect takes place at the beginning of your turn once the delay is expired. This talent may be used even if the DC that would normally be required increases, but cannot be used to teleport between dimensions. The porter can create portals or teleport as normal while the delay is active, but there can be no more than one instance of Delayed Teleport active at one time. Invisible Portal: You may make your portals invisible. Doing so increases the DC on your Portal Slinger ability by +10. An Invisible Portal can be detected with a Perception check with DC equal to 20 + Int mod + ½ your caster level. Overland Travel: You may create the two halves of your portal connection at different times. Doing so incurs a -10 penalty on each of the checks, but only account for the distance from porter to portal once for each check. The duration that the portal lasts starts when the first portal is created. The size and duration of the second portal must be the same as the first. Failing the second check does not end the first portal, but take damage as normal. The first portal closes, even if a connection is never established, if the duration expires, if the porter creates another portal not connected to the first, or if the porter dismisses it as a swift action. This ability may not be used to travel between dimensions. Portal Hopper: When creating portals, you may create three portals instead of two. Any living creature that enters one portal chooses which portal to exit through. Any nonliving unattended object that enters a portal exits another portal at random. Vacuum: When creating portals, you can choose to add +10 to the DC. If you do, designate one portal as a vacuum, and the other portal(s) are exhaust. At the beginning of each of your rounds, any creature within 10 feet of the vacuum portal must make a strength check equal to 10 + Int mod. If they fail, they are moved 10 feet towards the vacuum, going through if able. Nothing happens if they succeed. Similarly, any creature within 10 feet of an exhaust portal must make a strength check equal to 10+ Int mod. If they fail, they are moved 10 feet away from the portal. Any creature that moves into one of these areas must make a save immediately. If a creature is affected by multiple of these portals, resolve in the order of the porter’s choosing. Wayward: Receive a +5 bonus when attempting to teleport yourself. Do not take damage on a failed attempt to teleport yourself. ' Planar Displacement' At 5th level the porter is able to partially displace himself into other planes of existence. For a number of rounds per day equal to half his caster level, he is able to gain 20% concealment. He is able to activate or deactivate this ability as a swift action. This is a spell like ability. Temporal Stop By 8th level, the porter has not only mastered space but time as well. Once per day, the porter is able to freeze time for one round. Treat this ability like the spell Time Stop except that it lasts one round and can be cast as a swift action. This is a spell like ability with somatic and verbal components. Dimension Hopper At 10th level, the porter is able to open doors to other worlds. Once per day as a full round action, the porter can open a portal to another random dimension. This portal lasts for 2d6 rounds, but can be dismissed as a swift action. This is a spell like ability with somatic and verbal components.